Adore
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward and Bella go to Mike Newton's party only to finally come to terms with how they feel about each other.  Based off the song Adore by Paramore. Edward is a vampire,Bella is a human; Set during Twilight after Port Angeles incident; FLUFF EXB One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I got out my truck, my eyes already searching the parking lot for the silver Volvo. I smiled to myself when I saw it sitting three cars down. I averted my eyes when I saw the boy leaning against it. He caught my eyes before I looked away, blushing. When I looked back up, he was smiling in my direction. I hesitantly raised my arm and subtly waved, a shy smile on my face. His smile got bigger before he raised his arm and mimicked my motions.

He looked as if he was fixing to head over my way, until Emmett, his huge brother, said something to him, pulling on his elbow. He threw Emmett a glare before looking longingly my way and following his brother inside.

I took a deep breath to hold my crazy teenager emotions down before heading to my first class. The day seemed to pass slowly. I was anxious to get into Biology and see the boy who was slowly stealing my heart out from under me.

Ever since he had saved me from the men in Port Angeles who wanted to do unthinkable things to me, I had finally let the true emotions I felt for him release themselves. Instead of all the hatred and annoyance I felt towards him since my first day at Forks High, I finally realized I was falling for him. Hard.

I knew what him and his family were, vampires in a tiny town located in the Olympic Peninsula. I knew my feelings for him, but I didn't know how he felt about me. He really confused me. He calls himself dangerous and says I should stay away from him, but yet he talks to me every chance he can get. And those smiles I receive every morning like the one I got this morning just makes me believe he actually feels something for me. Something more than friendship.

When lunch rolled around, I headed towards the cafeteria. I reached my friends' table, setting my bag down into the seat next to Jessica.

"Bella! Just the person I wanted to see," Mike said after tossing a grape into his mouth. He and Tyler were sitting on the table next to the one Jessica, Angela, and Eric were eating at.

"What can I help you with today?" I asked, stealing a cucumber off of Jessica's tray.

"Actually, we all need your help with something," Eric said, butting in.

"Okay?" I asked. What could they possibly need my help with?

"The parents are going to be out of town this weekend. I'm throwing a party, which you are totally invited to, by the way. We just can't decide what kind of music we could play," Mike said.

"Well, I would suggest things you hear on the radio. Those are pretty popular. Or maybe a live band. Do you know any small bands?" I suggested.

"Bella Swan, you are a genius! I actually know a band that's pretty good," Eric said towards Mike.

Mike shrugged, "Sounds good to me. Maybe we can get you girls up there and shake your money makers for us," he said with a wink.

I blushed as Jessica rolled her eyes and Angela just ignored him.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Jessica said sarcastically.

As the others went back into conversation about the upcoming party, I glanced over my shoulder towards the Cullens' table. I met the golden eyes of Edward Cullen, and turned around blushing.

"Bella, you should invite Edward this weekend to Mike's party," Angela said quietly to me.

"Oh, um, I don't know. It's not my party. I don't want to invite someone to Mike's party," I said, looking down at the table.

"Bella, Mike has invited a hundred-odd people. What's one more? Trust me, he won't notice. He'll be too busy worrying over people breaking his furniture. He won't notice _one_ extra person. Take control. You're a strong, independent woman," she said, quoting me when I told her to ask Eric to prom.

I smiled at Angela. She did have a point. "Okay, you're right," I said.

She squealed happily, giving me a hug.

"You'll thank me later," she said as the bell rang.

I felt my heart accelerate in my chest as Angela, Mike and I headed towards the Biology room. When I walked through the doors, I saw Edward sitting at our table. I smiled at him and headed towards my seat.

"Hello," he said in that velvety voice of his.

"Hey," I said, breathless. Curse him for making me so giddy to see him.

Before we could say anything else, Mr. Banner called the class to order. He had us work with our partner on a worksheet over dissection. We would be dissecting frogs on Friday, something I wasn't looking forward to.

Edward and I finished before the rest of the class, so we sat in silence. I felt my palms grow sweaty as I ran over Angela's words in my head. Just ask him. I gave myself a mental pep talk. I was fixing to turn and ask him when his voice broke through my train of thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his famous question.

I smiled. I was glad my mind was the only mind he couldn't read.

"This weekend," I answered truthfully.

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with that party Newton is throwing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and answered quietly, "Maybe."

"Well, I'm all ears," he said with a smile.

I bit my lip as I figured how to word my question without sounding so desperate. "Um, I just wondered if, maybe, you'd like to go. I mean, he's invited the whole junior class, so I'd figured one more person wouldn't hurt. And you don't have to say yes, if you don't want to. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask you. Though I'm sure you're not into that kind of stuff, with all the drunken teenagers running around…." I rambled on.

Great. Way to not sound desperate there, Bella. Edward chuckled at my rambling.

"Are you going to participate in the drunken activities most teenagers do at parties?" he asked with a chuckle.

I blushed. "Um, no. I don't have an acquired taste for beer. It just tastes horrible to me. I tried it once and told myself I never would again. Besides, I'll have to go home that night and I don't need Charlie getting suspicious," I said.

He chuckled again.

"Okay, I'll go. As long as you promise to protect me from all the drunken girls that will throw themselves at me," he said with a wink.

Oh, I'll always protect him.

"Someone is full of themselves," I teased.

"Well, if I dazzle people like you say I do, you'll probably need a shield or something to block them off."

I blushed again. "Okay, as long as you promise to not let anyone slip me a roofie or something that will have me completely out of it."

His eyes darken, which made me regret saying that.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Bella," he said with emotion in his voice. I was stunned for a minute. It sounded like he seriously cared for me.

The bell broke me out of my thoughts. I packed up my things, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Mind if I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

I nodded my head, lost for words. It was quiet on the walk to the gym, but once we reached it, Edward blocked my entrance.

"So, what time should I show up for this party?" he asked.

"I'm getting there about seven. So I guess, seven."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile.

After that, he walked off, leaving me with a dazed look in my eyes. The things that boy did to me.

The rest of the week flew quickly, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I was getting ready to leave for Mike's party. I tried to look my best, since I knew Edward would be there. I pulled out one of my fancier dresses my mother had bought me for special occasions. It was a dark blue with spaghetti straps. It had pockets built into it, so I could hold my phone and keys without having to worry over a purse. I put my hair in a messy bun on the side and put on very little makeup. I slipped on my flats, because there was no way I was wearing heels. When I deemed myself appropriate, I headed downstairs.

"I'm leaving, Dad!" I yelled into the living room.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on as Charlie answered back with a, "Have fun."

I drove quickly to Mike's house, finding a spot to park in the crowded drive way. I ended up parking on the side of the road instead of the driveway so no one would double park me in. Right before I shut the truck off, headlights flashed in my review mirror. When they shut off, I saw it was a silver Volvo. My heart jumped when I saw the pale figure get out. I opened my door and leaned out, smiling at him.

"Hello," he said in his normal greeting. I looked him up and down, noticing how beautiful he looked in his dark washed jeans and blue button up shirt. His hair was even messier, if that's possible, and it made me want to run my fingers through it.

"You look nice," I said, then wanted to smack myself. Smooth, Bella.

"I could say the same for you, Ms. Swan," he said, helping me out of the cab.

He shut my door and allowed me to lock it before offering his arm. I took it greatly and let him lead me to the entrance. The front door was open and the music was bouncing loudly inside. Mike had followed my advice and gotten a live band.

I looked around and noticed I knew most of the people. We walked into the kitchen, where we found Angela and Jessica fixing themselves a drink. They turned to look at us. Angela smiled a knowing smile towards me, while Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Bella, Edward! So glad you could make it," Angela said, coming over to us.

Edward released my arm, which saddened me, to allow me to hug Angela.

"I told you," she whispered in my ear. I blushed, knowing Edward heard her.

"I didn't know you were bringing a date, Bella," Jessica said, walking over to us, eyeing Edward up and down.

"Oh, he's not-"

"It was kind of last minute," Edward said cutting me off.

I raised an eyebrow at his remark before turning back to my friends.

"Yeah, what he said," I replied.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves. The beer is on the counter. I'm going to go tell the guys you're here," Jessica said walking towards the living room.

When she was out of ear shot, Angela turned to me with an eye roll.

"If you're not a beer person, like me, there are some sodas in the fridge. I'll leave you guys alone. I'm going to go find Eric," she said, throwing me a wink before walking off.

I blushed before turning to look at Edward. He smiled down at me before heading towards the container that was holding the beer.

"You thirsty?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I walked over to him smiling.

"I thought I told you I didn't like beer. And I'm pretty sure you told me vampires have a perfect memory," I said, jumping up on the counter. I let my feet dangle as he smirked at me.

"I believe I did say that. I guess I was just thinking of other things when you told me that you didn't like beer. Like how amazing you would look tonight. I have to say, you look better than I could have imagined," he said, grabbing a coke out of the fridge and handing it to me.

I blushed at his compliment, looking down at the coke in my hands.

"Why did you tell Jessica and Angela you were my date?" I asked timidly.

Edward was quiet for a minute, before answering.

"Did you not want me as your date? I'm sorry I was so forward. I should have asked first," he rambled to himself.

"No! I mean, I just didn't think you would want to be my date," I said blushing.

"Bella, I would love to be your date," he said with a crooked smile.

I blushed, smiling and looking down. Before we could say anything else, Mike walked into the kitchen. I could tell he was already somewhat drunk. He was stumbling slightly, but could still keep his balance.

"Bellaaaa!" he said dragging out my name.

He walked over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders and turning to look at Edward. I prevented myself from gagging. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves.

"Cullen, who invited you?" he asked with a sharp tone. The liquid courage was definitely making Mike do something he'll probably regret later.

Edward glared at the arm around my shoulders. "Bella did. I'm her date," he said with a growl.

"Whatever," Mike rolled his eyes before looking at me with a sluggish smile on his face. "So, Bellaaaa, how about a dance?"

I carefully picked his arm off of my shoulders. I jumped down and walked towards Edward, grabbing his hand for support. The electric current that flashed between us made my knees go weak.

"Actually, Bella promised me a dance. So, if you excuse us," Edward said, pulling me towards the living room. Mike stared after us with his jaw dropped.

"Edward, we don't have to dance," I said when we were out of earshot from Mike.

Edward smirked down at me. "Maybe I want to dance with a pretty lady."

"You can go find someone," I said feeling a little dejected, "I'll just stay here."

Edward pulled us to a halt in the group of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. He leaned down until he was next to my ear. "Why would I go find someone else when I have the most beautiful woman right here?"

I blushed again, something I was doing a lot tonight. He thought I was beautiful! I couldn't help but do a happy dance on the inside.

"I can't dance," I tried weakly once more.

Edward chuckled before lifting me on his feet as the band flowed into a slow song.

"It's all in the leading," he whispered into my ear again.

I let out a breath I was holding as he slowly turned us into a circle. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms snaked around me, resting his hands on the small of my back.

"See, you're dancing," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Because of you," I smiled back, "I guess it's not so bad. Well, as long as I dance with you."

I blushed at how bold I was being. The beautiful boy made me do things I normally wouldn't do. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me as I noticed how close our bodies were.

"Isn't my scent bothering you?" I asked, trying to move to give him some space. He wasn't having any of that. He locked his arms around me, keeping me closer, not that I minded.

"I'm in control. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about," he said with hurt in his eyes. I felt bad for even bringing it up.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to overdo yourself," I said lowly so no one could overhear us.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you, Bella. I don't want you to be scared of me," he said, dipping his head.

I lifted one of my hands to his chin, putting pressure there. He got the point and raised his head to my level, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm not scared of you. I…." I took a deep breath, getting ready to make a huge move, "I'm scared of losing you."

He stared at me with soft and shocked eyes. Before I could process what was happening, we were slowly leaning towards each other. My heart was thundering in my chest, blocking out all other sounds. I let me eyes flutter shut as our lips grew closer together. When they were only centimeters apart, a loud shrill came from Edward's pocket.

"Dammit, Alice," he growled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. I quickly took a step back, blushing at what almost happened. He looked up at me with an apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should probably take this. I won't be too long," he said.

I nodded my head as he turned and headed for the door, growling under his breath. Just as he left, the band stopped playing and addressed the crowd.

"Do we have anyone out there that would like get on up here with us?" the boy asked.

I paused for a minute, turned to look where Edward had disappeared, then turned back to the band. Quickly, I headed towards the stage, jumping up on it before I could change my mind and chicken out.

"You guys got an extra guitar?" I asked.

The boys smiled, one of them handing me an extra they had on a stand. I quickly ran over the chords for them. I turned back to the crowd just as Edward came in. He looked around, seeming to be searching for something, before spotting me on the stage. He raised an eyebrow in question while I smiled shyly at him. The music started pumping, so taking a deep breath I began the song.

_I don't mean to run  
>But every time you come around<br>I feel more alive, than ever  
>And I guess it's too much<em>

_Maybe we're too young  
>And I don't even know what's real<br>But I know I never  
>Wanted anything so bad<br>I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way?  
>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me  
>(If I say)<br>Be the one adored  
>(It's okay)<br>Would you go all the way?  
>(You can stay)<br>Be the one I'm looking for_

_Help me come back down  
>I'm high above the clouds<br>You know I'm suffocating  
>But I blame this town<em>

_Why do I deny  
>The things that burn inside?<br>Down deep I'm barely breathing  
>But you just see a smile<em>

_And I don't wanna let this go  
>Really I just want to know<em>

_If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way?  
>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me  
>(If I say)<br>Be the one adored  
>(It's okay)<br>Would you go all the way?  
>(You can stay)<br>Be the one I'm looking for_

_If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way?  
>Be the one I'm looking for<br>Be the one I'm looking for_

_If I let you love me  
>(If I say)<br>Be the one adored  
>(It's okay)<br>Would you go all the way?  
>(You can stay)<br>Be the one I'm looking for_

As we finished the song, everyone started clapping. I smiled and blushed when I saw Edward smiling and clapping.

"Give it up for the beautiful lady!" the lead member said.

I handed the boy his guitar back as everyone hollered even louder. As I exited the stage, I started looking for Edward while the band started up a new song. Along the way, people told me things like "good job," or "that was awesome." I thanked anyone I could as I passed them.

Finally, I reached where Edward had been standing while I was on stage. I found him leaning against the wall several feet away. He smiled, pushing off the wall and walking towards me.

"Come with me," he said reaching for my hand.

I took it, enjoying the feeling of the electric current that ran through me. He led me towards the stairs, pulling me gently behind him. My heart hammered in my chest as we came to a door. Edward opened it and swiftly pulled us inside.

I could tell it was a room that was meant to be used as a guest room. I sat down on the bed, letting my legs dangle over the edge. The bed was so tall, my feet didn't reach the ground.

"You know, I'm not the kind of girl that hooks up with men on the first date," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, coming over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Technically, it isn't the first date. You do remember that night in Port Angeles, right?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I remember. I didn't know it was a date."

"Only if you wanted it to be," he said with that crooked smile.

"Of course I wanted it to be," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth.

Edward smiled. "Good."

It was quiet between us for a few minutes, until Edward finally broke the silence.

"So, tell me. Who was you're song about?" he asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, it depends on who it was about."

"Take a guess."

He looked like he was deep in thought for a minute, leaning closer towards me on his arm, before answering.

"I got it! Mike Newton," he said snapping his fingers.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Guess again."

He leaned closer towards me. "Eric?"

"Why would I sing a song about my friend's boyfriend," I asked with a laugh.

Edward laughed along with me. I could feel his breath fan over my face. I breathed in his scent, sending tingles up and down my spine.

"I guess you're right. Oh, I bet it's about Tyler," he said. His face was so close to mine, our noses were touching.

"Nope. You suck as this game, you know that?" I teased, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. He was so close.

"Well, give me a hint," he said, laying his forehead against mine.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing. I let my eyes flutter close as I said my next words.

"He's fixing to kiss me," I whispered.

Just as I finished my sentence, I felt his cool lips against mine. I was still for a moment, before reaching my hand up and locking my hands in his hair. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Before I could process that _the_ Edward Cullen was kissing me, I found my head on pillows and a beautiful man hovering over me.

My lips molded to his, scratching my nails against his scalp. I heard a low growl in his chest, which sent shivers down my spine, in a good way. He lips moved from my lips to my neck, darting his tongue out to taste my skin right over my pulse point. I gasped in a breath, trying to remember how to breathe.

His lips made their way back up my jaw, before attaching to my lips again. He kissed me greedily, before pecking me once, twice, three, a fourth time, until pulling away from me altogether.

I could feel the flush that was burning my skin as I looked into his black eyes. Even though I know black eyes meant he was hungry, I couldn't bring myself to be terrified.

Everything I felt for this beautiful boy finally came rushing to the surface. Where his skin touched mine, set me on fire. The afterglow of the kiss I had just received from him made my brain all fuzzy. Before I could stop myself, the words flowed from my mouth.

"I love you."

I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, blushing the worst I had all night as his eyes widened. I really screwed things up now. He was going to think I was weird and never talk to me again. He probably thinks I have an obsession with him now, even though I really did. I just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Before I could try to take back the words, Edward leaned down to capture my lips with his again. This kiss didn't last as long, because he pulled away a few seconds later and spoke the words that would forever be etched in my brain.

"You are my life now, Bella Swan. You're the reason for my existence. No matter what happens to us, I will love you for the rest of eternity."

And before I could stop myself, I kissed him again, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"You're crying," he said a few seconds later, wiping away a stray tear.

"Because I'm so happy," I said, letting my hand travel along his cheek.

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss my forehead, before pulling us into a sitting position.

"How about we get out of here? I got a place we can go. We still have a few hours," he said, pulling us off the bed.

"Anywhere you go, I'll follow," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me once more, before pulling us down the stairs and out the doors. I dropped my car off at my house, getting in his Volvo as he drove off into the night. It was overall, the best day of my life. I had finally got the beautiful boy who I loved with everything I had, and surprisingly, he loved me back. There was nothing more I could ask for in my life.

**The End**


End file.
